A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the cosmetic and microsurgical treatments. In particular, the present invention relates to a microdermabrasion method and apparatus and to the components making up the apparatus, operating by a pressurized flow of air and reducing substances, preferably corundum.
B. Description of the Related Art
Several technical solutions to produce a microdermabrasion apparatus are already known, all comprising vacuum means and/or pressurizing means which send a flow of air and reducing substances on a tissue portion to be treated and then remove from that portion the abraded particles. A drawback of such systems is that the sterility of the various components is not guaranteed, without the use of complicated and expensive processes.
Italian patent application FI194A000131, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/496,470 and is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, describes a dermabrasion apparatus operating by a flow of reducing substances. The apparatus comprises a compressor, a vacuum pump, and three detachable one-piece components. The components include a mixing bottle, a collecting bottle for the abraded particles and a handpiece to touch the tissue to be treated. These components are preferably made of glass or plastic material and can be easily sterilized.
However, potential drawbacks of such an apparatus include the fact that the air pressurization is performed by a compressor placed inside the apparatus, making it necessary to sterilize the air because, during treatment, the compressor could be infected by bacteria which would be afterwards conveyed on the patient's skin by the pneumatic system. Furthermore, while the above-mentioned one-piece components are sterilized after the apparatus has been used, they do not guarantee proper sterility when the apparatus performs succeeding treatments on different patients. A further drawback is that contamination can occur when the mixing bottle is filled with new reducing substances or when the collecting bottle is cleaned of the abraded particles.